


54. I Made Reservations

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [54]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: It's Alec's birthday so of course Magnus made plans to ensure Alec has a great day. Alec, ever the unpredictable boyfriend, has plans of his own.





	54. I Made Reservations

When Alec turned up at the loft, Magnus wasn’t ready. Which wasn’t to say he was annoyed or upset that Alec had turned up early, letting himself into the apartment with the key Magnus had gifted him that morning. In fact, he’d been itching to see his boyfriend again since they’d parted ways earlier, Alec to the Institute and Magnus to visit Catarina. The key to his apartment had been a birthday gift, a well-timed gift seeing as Magnus had wanted to hand over the key for a week by the time Alec’s birthday  _ finally _ arrived. Alec’s expression, surprised for two reasons, had been worth the wait. Magnus hadn’t been thrilled that Alec had been convinced it was best not to mention his birthday nor had expected Magnus to remember, admittedly it had hurt a little but Magnus knew that it wasn’t a slight against him, it was more that Alec was used to not having one on one attention from somebody. Somebody that cared. Magnus was working on remedying that. 

 

Still, Alec was standing in his hallway, hair damp from the misty rain outside and lips turned upwards in a little smile. Magnus, caught completely off-guard, was stood staring at his boyfriend, shirt hanging open and untucked and not wearing any shoes. He’d almost slipped on his wooden floors when he’d stopped mid-step, new socks were a curse sometimes. Alec still wasn’t moving to explain his presence however his eyes were raking Magnus over rather obviously and it took rather a lot of willpower to not use his magic to tug Alec over to him. Instead, he cleared his throat and turned to face his boyfriend fully.

 

“Slow day?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as Alec’s eyes shot up to meet his gaze.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re ho- _ back _ early,” Magnus said, startlingly aware that he’d been about to presumptively call the loft Alec’s home. “Everything okay?”

 

Alec nodded and started shedding his jacket, smiling sheepishly as he walked round Magnus to drape his jacket over the arm of the sofa. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek as he went because he was just  _ that damned sweet _ . Magnus was fairly sure he was blushing a little. 

 

“Izzy kicked me out, said to go enjoy my birthday,” Alec said, sitting down on the sofa with a shrug. 

 

Magnus smiled softly. “So you came here?”

 

Now it was Alec’s turn to frown in confusion. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

 

“It’s more than okay, Alexander.” 

 

Alec relaxed at that, tension seeping out of his shoulders and he leaned back into the couch. He held both arms out and wiggled his outstretched fingers at Magnus in a blatantly obvious ‘come here’ gesture which was incredibly adorable in Magnus’ eyes. So he did just that, not expecting for Alec to pull him down and onto his lap with their joined hands, Magnus’ legs on either side of Alec’s. Magnus, to hide his grin, lifted their joined hands to kiss Alec’s fingers, letting his lips linger as Alec gazed up at him, eyes full and happy. 

 

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec whispered back.

 

If Magnus were a little more vain he might have described Alec’s expression as awe-struck, but in truth he just looked blissfully content. Here. In Magnus’ loft, with Magnus straddling him. Holding hands with the soft classical music Magnus had put on earlier. God, he must’ve done something miraculous in hislife to have deserved this man in front of him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Alec untangling one of his hands to rest it against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus, the sap he unashamedly was, leant into the touch and kissed Alec’s palm; which apparently was all it took for Alec to cradle Magnus’ face with both hands and pull him into a searing kiss. 

 

Magnus adjusted quickly, one hand sliding up the side of Alec’s neck to tilt their angle just that  _ perfect _ amount, the other pushing against his boyfriend’s chest to keep his balance. Alec wasn’t often the initiator of kisses like this, he typically waited for Magnus to make the first move into anything heated. Which he was more than happy to do. He just so happened to also love when Alec took charge as well. This was made embarrassingly clear when Alec pulled away moments later, leaving Magnus to chase after him before Alec spoke.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Magnus opened his eyes, smirking without meaning to. “I mean, I made reservations for dinner la-”

 

“How much later?” Alec interrupted, his eyes had dropped back to Magnus’ lips and Magnus couldn’t resist leaning in tantalisingly close.

 

Magnus peppered kisses up Alec’s neck, pleased with the subsequent stutter in his boyfriend’s breathing. 

 

“We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Come and find my original work [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
